Shifting
by PistachioGirl
Summary: A simple girl trying to make a living by working in a costume shop and helping others play out their dreams, now her own dreams have sucked her into a world of good and evil, can she stay in control or will she let it take her over? Revision in progress.
1. Starting out

_Five days before…_

The girl turned around and hung a long purple gown back on the rack next to an empty mannequin and turned to the door as it chimed. The light shown on her shoulder length blonde hair and on the three clear marbles strung on a silver necklace around her neck, clear with a slight colored tinge in the middle, the middle marble was red with two green ones on either side. She was wearing a long sleeved blue silk shirt with Celtic knot embroidery at the cuffs and at the elbows and a mid thigh length brown fau-leather vest pulled over it, censured at her waist with a brown leather belt with a large silver buckle with two fake daggers strapped to her sides, a name tag was clipped to the front of it. Her long legs were hidden with blue pants tucked into knee high leather boots and a blue silk scarf tied around her head completed her pirate ensemble. She looked up, her blue eyes watching them as they came up to the counter and she walked up behind the counter dusting off her hands.

"Hello, welcome to Milo's how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a costume for a Masque that is in a few weeks and I'm told that this is the place to be."

"That it is, please, what kind of costume were you looking for?" The tall gentleman stopped for a moment, and tapped his chin with his hand.

"Something dark, maybe a vampire costume or some sort."

"Alright, our horror section is this way." She led them toward the right of the store where there were many darker colored costumes, each elaborately designed, hanging on mannequins. He perused the section going past witches robes and devil outfits and came a crossed a simple looking sorcerers robe, but when the light moved, the fabric seemed to have a life of its own, exquisitely detailed needlework decorated the hems, depicting scenes of battle. A gold diadem came with it with a semiprecious red stone centered in the middle of the forehead and a tall intricate dark wood staff was next to it, the carvings on it made the staff seem almost ethereal.

"I see you like the Dark Sorcerer's robe, is it something you may be interested in?" He looked it over one last time and nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, this is exactly what I was looking for."

"Please follow me and we will get your measurements." They went into one of the fitting rooms and she went over him with the measuring tape, then she had him put the robe on and she jotted down a few notes. "Alright, may we have a number to contact you when…?"

"No, I will be back in three days, be finished by then." She nodded, used to self important people.

"As you wish."

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is Final fantasy related.

_Okay, to all you readers, I'm re-writing certain parts of this story because I can't seem to figure out just WHAT I was thinking when I wrote them into the chapters, so there will be a few changes, but hopefully I will have the whole story up soon!_

Author: This one is also done by me Dragonmist1, my sister I'm Blink is posting it for me.

No final fantasy characters yet, one will be in the next chapter.


	2. Just like an angel

_4 Days before…_

She straightened the last costume before it was time for them to close the shop even though it was only eleven. Milo, co-owner of the costume shop who ran the more exotic costume area for adults only and Jake the co-owner of the area that she worked in decided that they wanted to have a day off and what they want they get. Lyn and the other tailors were finishing up on the finishing touches for the costumes that were going to be picked up the next morning. Jake came out of the office and went over to the sewing room and shrieks could be heard up front. He came out with a red faced Lyn thrown over his shoulder and he waved at her as he passed "See ya Ellie." and when Lyn tried to hold onto the doorframe he gave her a small smack on the rump causing her to shriek again and they disappeared from sight.

The sight of her apartment was more than a welcome sight when she finished climbing up the six flights of stairs. She locked the door behind her and threw her purse onto the coffee table and went to peel herself out of her angel outfit that Milo decided that she 'had' to wear, even though she thought that it was way to short and the front went way to low and the white sandals with ribbons laced around her ankles were a death trap waiting to happen, she was overjoyed with the clunking sound that they made when she threw them in the back of her closet. 'Milo really needs to find himself a girl, or a guy for that matter.' Milo was very sensual, it didn't matter what gender his lovers were, just if they were beautiful or not. Even though her bosses decided what she would wear for the day that she worked, there were perks, she got free costumes, several of which she liked, especially her pirate outfit. She most defiantly did not want to be on Milo's 'list' and hated when it was his turn to pick, which were usually something sexy, short or sultry.

"This has been a long day." She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and an old 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt and collapsed on the couch, turning the channels of the TV until she found an old movie that she liked and then she pulled an afghan over her and fell asleep.

_She 'woke' up in a strange place, it was so dark outside it might have been midnight, but the trees around her lit up with white light, illuminating the forest with their glow. She was sitting on a large boulder that overshadowed several others, one of which was also occupied. A silver haired man in black leather sat on a small boulder a little ways away, staring out into the forest, sighing every few minutes. She could tell that he was a little paler than she was, and his hair stuck up in the back in a funny way. This was a strange dream. _

"_Hello." She said, causing the man to jump up from his seat and look around. "Up here." When he looked up, she saw the most amazing green eyes, but they almost looked like a cat's. He glared up at her, in a threatening stance._

"_Who are you!" She almost jumped back herself at the volume of his voice._

"_Geez, chill out. I'm Ellie. What's your's?" He still looked vicious, glaring at her, but he answered._

"_Loz." _

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_Just thinking."_

"_Hmmm." She turned away from him. "I guess I'm just thinking too." She pulled her knees up to her chest and then let them back down. "What were you thinking about?" As she was talking to him, he slowly started to calm down a little._

"_None of your business."_

"_That's okay." She looked at him again. "You can sit back down, I don't think I bite." He sat down and looked off into the distance again. "I was thinking about my family. It's hard sometimes, even to think about them."_

"_Why?" She had peaked his interest. _

"_Most of them are dead or missing." She sighed and looked up at the stars that shown through the trees. "It's hard to talk about them."_

"_My mother is missing too." She could see he was beginning to get more emotional. "We've been looking and looking for her, and they just keep taking her away and hiding her!" _

"_Don't cry Loz." He stopped talking and became defensive._

"_I'm NOT crying!" She lay down on the top of the rock. _

"…_if you do, you'll make me cry too." She felt a little lighter. "I think it's time for me to go. Goodbye friend." She slowly faded away. _

"…_Friend?" Was all that echoed through the darkness._

A/N:

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is final fantasy, just this weird idea that I have in my head.

_Okay, to all you readers, I'm re-writing certain parts of this story because I can't seem to figure out just WHAT I was thinking when I wrote them into the chapters, so there will be a few changes, but hopefully I will have the whole story up soon!_

Author: This is by me, Dragonmist1, this is the last time I'm saying this y'know. I'm Blink is nice enough to post this for me while she is _supposed_ to be studying for her exam.

Dragonmist1 over and out.


	3. A good time to die

_Three days before…_

"_Goodbye friend."_

Ellie woke up and wondered why she had such a strange dream; usually she didn't have dreams of handsome silver haired men. 'Why did I tell him about my family?' She didn't know the reason why she did.

Pushing all that aside, she got up and got ready for the day. It was her day off and what does she have to do but spend it cleaning her apartment. After dusting the apartment, mopping the floors and cleaning down the kitchen she ran to the grocery to fill her empty refrigerator and decided to take a quick nap before meeting Lyn and Jake for a movie later that night.

_She was in the same forest as before, but looking around she could see the remains of a campfire that was burning down to small embers and sleeping rolls that were under a couple of large trees. _'This place again?'_ She was balanced this time up in the boughs of a nearby tree, the whiteness of the trees luminance made her seem to be a dark blemish on its beauty. _

_She swung her legs back and forth as she waited for whoever camped here to return and played with her marble necklace. What she didn't expect was to see another silver haired and green cat eyed man with long hair come stalking out of the trees followed by Loz. The new strangers face hardened when he saw her and drew a long weapon looking like a cross between a gun and a sword and pointed it at her._

_She didn't remember what Loz was shouting at the stranger. _

_She didn't remember the look of concern from her new friend. Or the grimace that fell across the strangers face when he fired._

_All she remembered was pain shooting from her shoulder and moving quicker than she could imagine from the tree and down onto the ground and attempting to escape._

_All she remembered was disappearing when another shot was fired and her existence was denied._

Ellie fell off the couch when she woke up, panting for breath, clutching at her chest where the last bullet should have been, but there was no blood, no pain. She pulled her sweat soaked t-shirt off and looked at her shoulder, there was a small star shaped scar where the bullet had hit her, her hand drifted over to where she should have been shot and felt an identical scar right over her heart. 'It wasn't a dream!' She ran over to the bathroom and splashed some cold water over her face and looked down at the scars, they were barely visible on her skin, but they were there.

She was drawn out of her musings by her ringing cell phone.

**Da da da dah duh da dah duh daaaah…Da da da dah duh da dah duh daaaah**

She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"El, shoot."

"Come on girl, hurry up we're going to miss the movie."

"Movie? Wha' movie…oh shit! I'm sorry Lyn I'll be right down!" She quickly threw on a fresh shirt and ran a comb through her hair. Grabbing her wallet and keys she ran out the door, flying down the stairs faster than she had ever done before. 'Adrenaline is amazing'.

The previews before the movie were just starting when they sat down, Jake having almost sped the whole way there in order to get there on time. Lyn leaned to the side next to her and whispered to her.

"What's wrong cupcake? You seem rather anxious about somethin'." Ellie popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I'm okay. I just had one of those weird dreams, that's all."

"Where you're walking down the halls of your high school naked with everyone there?"

"No! Not like that. It was just strange, I was…" Jake looked over at the two.

"Hey you two, shush, the movie's starting." They quieted as the movie started and Jake swung his arm up and around Lyn's shoulders and she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Ellie was envious of them, having such a good relationship. The movie was pretty boring and she drifted off after the guy met the girl again but she just pushed him off the boat.

_She saw amazement and confusion in the cat eyes that were looking over at her. Loz wasn't around but the stranger was looking at her like he had seen a ghost, backing up away from her._

"_Hey Yazoo, watch where you're going."_

"_I…she…I…" Loz looked past him at Ellie. _

"_Wah! It's a Ghost!"_

"_Hang on a second you idiots! I'm not dea…"_

She was abruptly woken by Lyn when the credits had begun to roll signifying the end of the movie.

"If you were this tired, you should have just stayed home El." Said Jake as he stood up and helped Lyn to put on her jacket.

"Did I snore?" Laughter could be heard from her friends.

"Oh yes, you snored so loudly I was sure that they were going to throw you out."

"Jake!"

"And all the drool, I thought that I was going to have to pull out my umbrella."

"Lyn! Not you too!" They laughed harder at her.

"Guys! That's not fair! Ugh!"

A/N:

_Okay, to all you readers, I'm re-writing certain parts of this story because I can't seem to figure out just WHAT I was thinking when I wrote them into the chapters, so there will be a few changes, but hopefully I will have the whole story up soon!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is final fantasy related or the cell phone tone.

DragonMist1 over and out.


	4. At wits end

_Two days before…_

Today she was wearing a short black number with black cat ears on her head and a black cat tail that swung behind her and strappy black heels, it had been Miro's turn again; Jake was off with Lyn at his cabin, and not due back until the next day. She had to be careful not to bend over too far, or she might show her unmentionables. She was putting a protective bag over a Victorian dress that a woman had ordered the day before so that it could be picked up later today. A shiver flew down her spine as she sensed something that should not be there, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on toe and she could almost smell a difference in the air.

The door chime shook her out of her musings and she walked up to the counter and greeted the gentleman from before, but nearly reeled back from the intenseness of the feeling that she got from the body guard that stood close behind him, dark hair was pulled back in a long ponytail at the base of his neck and a pair of sunglasses were perched on his nose.

"I trust that you have finished your task."

"Yes sir, please give me a moment while I fetch your costume." She walked as quickly as she could, relieved to be away from the ominous presence of the bodyguard who watched her every move from behind those sunglasses; something about him was setting off all of her alarms and she just wanted this guy to leave as soon as she could make him. She went into the back room where they kept the costumes from becoming wrinkled and brought it out and carried the long black box that held the staff under one of her arms. She made to hand them to the gentleman but he motioned to the bodyguard to take them from her, she nearly flinched at the touch of his gloved hand when it brushed over hers when he grabbed the box. "This will be a night to remember." Whispered one of the two men; causing the bad feeling to increase. She nearly shouted with happiness when they left.

That night, she dreamed again.

_She was again at the boulders in the forest, perching on the uppermost rock. She could hear sounds from down below her. Loz was sitting on the rock that he had been when they had first met, but strange sounds were emitting from him. She jumped down and landed next to him, causing him to fall off of his rock, but she leaned down to help him up. _

"_You, you're alive…" His eyes were huge when he sat back down._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm alive, if you would just listen…" she tapped on the top of his head. "Then you would have known." She looked over at him. "You haven't been crying have you?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay." She jumped back up onto her rock, amazed with how high she could jump now._

"_How have you been?"_

"_Okay." She could barely hear him and she lay down on the rock._

"_Hey Loz…could you promise me something?" he looked up at her._

"_What?" _

"_Could you promise me…that even if we had to do battle at judgment day…that we would still be friends?"_

"_Wha?"_

"_Would you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me!"_

"_Okay, I promise." _

"_Good." The sky was beginning to lighten in the sky and her body was beginning to fade with the stars. "I have to leave again…" She jumped down and gave him a hug, then turned away. "See ya."_

"_Bye Ellie."_

A/N:

_Okay, to all you readers, I'm re-writing certain parts of this story because I can't seem to figure out just WHAT I was thinking when I wrote them into the chapters, so there will be a few changes, but hopefully I will have the whole story up soon!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is final fantasy, just this weird idea that I had come up with that you happen to have read if you are reading this disclaimer.

DragonMist1 over and out.


	5. I am NOT a pet!

_The day before…_

"_It will be a night to remember…"_

"Who was that guy?" The strange feeling that she had gotten from the body guard the day before never went away, leaving her feeling exposed and watched. Pulling off the covers again that night, she sat up and padded out into the living room and double checked that her door was locked, and then checked all of the locks on the windows, but something still felt 'off'. Leaving it off at paranoia, she made herself a relaxing cup of tea and sat down in one of her chairs and watched the traffic go on outside. _It's snowing. _The weather had been getting unpredictable as of late. Cold, then hot, raining like there was no stop, and now it was icy and snowy again. Luckily Jake called in everyone and told them to take the day off. The people down below were slipping on the ice and cars swerved uncontrollably as the ice on the roads got thicker. Setting her cup down in the kitchen sink, she quickly rinsed it out and washed it, leaving it in the drying rack. Christmas music was coming softly into her apartment from the one up above hers, trying to get everyone into the season. She swayed softly to the music humming along as she peeled a handful of apples and sliced them small and put them into a casserole dish and sprinkled it with cinnamon sugar and oatmeal and put it into the oven for later. The snow was falling in large clumps that stuck to the window, making it hard to see outside. She set the timer for the apple crisp and went back out into the living room. _Its only 3:30a!_ "I must be going crazy." She muttered to herself. "No one is out to get me, get a hold of yourself girl!" After pacing the living room a few more times, she went back into her bedroom and lay back down to get at least a little sleep.

_Just after she blinked her eyes closed, she woke up out in the strange glowing forest again. Pausing by one of the ponds to get a quick drink, she looked around; large houses that seem to be made out of humongous shells could be seen in the distance, giving the village an unearthly quality. She could hear sounds of a fire and someone snoring nearby and decided to check it out. Avoiding whatever branches and leaves that she could see on the ground, she pushed aside one of the bushes and saw a campfire with three men laying on sleeping rolls around it, huddled against the cold. _Funny, I don't feel the cold what so ever._ She looked down at them. _Oh, there's Loz!_ He was sleeping off to the far right, snoring up a storm which almost caused her to lose her position. _These other two must be the brothers that he was talking about. _The one that was the furthest away, on the other side of the fire had long silver hair, the same one that tried to kill her earlier. The last one looked much younger than his brothers, maybe two or three years younger than she was. His hair was a little longer than Loz's but much shorter than Yazoo's, but it looked like he was in the throes of a nightmare. Not sure of what was in the sheath that lay next to the boy, she picked up a stick and started poking his leg with the end of it, making him twitch a little and kick out at the branch. Poking him a few more times, she dropped it and moved back into the bushes when she saw him start to wake up, and she moved around until she was near one of the trees and started to pull herself up the branches until she could see the whole campsite from her vantage point. Loz was still asleep, and so was Yazoo, but the bedroll that was right under her was empty with the blankets thrown to the side. Quickly she looked around, but she couldn't see anyone, or hear anything, so he must have left to go for a walk or something. It was when she looked up that her mind went blank, and then she screamed. _

"_AAhhhhh!" And fell down out of her tree, landing on Loz, causing him to wake up with a start and accidentally kick Yazoo's gun away from him making him fly up with a start. It was pure chaos on the ground, Loz's blankets had been thrown over Ellie when he woke up, causing her to be caught under them as he and Yazoo were running around trying to figure out what had woken them up and where Kadaj was. _

_Ellie could hear someone laughing lightly from up above them, causing Yazoo to grab onto Loz's arm and stop his tirade. After Ellie extracted herself from the blankets, she saw that it was…_

"_It WAS you! Oh…grrrr…you're not supposed to make someone fall out of their tree!" Loz and Yazoo just watched in amazement as she walked right up to the tree where their brother was sitting and berated him as if he was a child. "I'd aught to…I…grrr...!" She looked up at him glaring with her hands fisted on her hips, not even noticing the leaves that were stuck in her hair. _

_Kadaj laughed again as he looked down at the puny little human who was trying to be threatening. He jumped down next to her. _

"_Who're you? And what are you doing here?" Ellie backed up from him a little, unsure as to what she should do now that he had come down out of the tree. _

"_ummm….I…"_

"_Well?" Loz could sense his brother's annoyance growing as the girl wasn't reacting like he wanted her to and he moved up closer to the two of them while Yazoo hung back. _

"_Kadaj, brother, wait…" _

"_What is it Loz?" Ellie looked back over to him, hoping that he was going to help her, and waved a little at him. "Do you know this human?"_

"_That's the girl I was talking with you about."_

"_Oh, the pet you've been playing with." _

"_Oh…grrr..I'm NOT A PET!" Ellie fumed at the silver haired boy and got ready to attack him when somehow Loz had gotten right behind her, holding her by her shoulders. "Loz! Let me go!"_

"_So you do know her, keep her on a tighter leash, you don't want her turning on us do you Loz?"_

"_No." Yazoo walked up from wherever he had been._

"_We should just get rid of her." Said Kadaj, reaching back with to grab Souba, his double bladed katana._

"_NO/NO!" said both of the other brothers. Kadaj gave them a look of "Well, come on what is it then?" Yazoo moved over to her and pulled her night shirt down enough to show the scars from when he tried to kill her._

"_She just won't die." Ellie tried to pull away from Loz, but he held her in front of him firmly. _

"_Could you let me go?" _

"_No." Kadaj walked up and looked at the scars. "Why is it that you don't die? Tell me and I might decide to let you go."_

"_I don't know! Now let me go!" Smirking a little, he pat her on her head and turned around, back to the fire._

"_Well then, we'll just have to keep you."_

"_Yeah!" Loz cheered._

"_No! You can't just keep me here!" She pulled out of Loz's grip and tried to make a run for it, but even with her enhanced speed, she couldn't out run Yazoo as he caught her and carried her under one arm and over to a tree, tying her there for the night._

"_I hope your pet is well trained." Kadaj said from his bed roll. Ellie scowled over at him from her tree, glaring at him for all her worth. _

"_Grrrr…..Just you wait!" She mumbled and settled down as well as she could for the night. Watching as the three of them fell back to sleep and shifting uncomfortably against the ropes, she yawned and nodded off…_Da da da dah duh da dah duh daaaah…Da da da dah duh da dah duh daaaah she heard faintly waking her up from her dream.

**Da da da dah duh da dah duh daaaah…Da da da dah duh da dah duh daaaah…**

"…Hello?" Her clock only said 4:26a, _I hope this had better be important._ "(no one was on the line)…Hello!" She could hear someone raspy voice over the phone, but it wasn't clear on what it was saying.

"…I told you it would be a night to remember…"

"Who are you, are you threatening me?!"

"…Soon, very soon…" She looked at her phone; there was no number on the I.D.

"What the hell?" She quickly rang up Lyn, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at her for calling so early.

"…And this guy just said this to you? Is he a stalker or somethin'?"

"I don't know Lyn, first these weird dreams and that bodyguard yesterday and now this psycho phone stalker, I don't know, what do you think I should do?"

"Pray, that's all you can do, just pray." Ellie could hear someone else on the other end of the line. "I'll send Jake over there later to check up on you. You'll be fine; it's probably just one of those days."

"Ok, I hope you're right."

A/N:

_Okay, to all you readers, I'm re-writing certain parts of this story because I can't seem to figure out just WHAT I was thinking when I wrote them into the chapters, so there will be a few changes, but hopefully I will have the whole story up soon!_

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any thing that is Final Fantasy…just this really really weird story that seems to have no plot yet.

Dragonmist1 over and out.

7


	6. Losing control

…_Countdown complete…_

_The ground was hard beneath her as they waited in camp for Kadaj to return. Yazoo was cleaning his weapon as Loz and Ellie talked. _

"_So, you guys are suppo…-_Countdown initiated- …_ugh!" Her body pulsed with a white light in the time of her heart beat. "…Loz…" She disappeared._

'What's happening to me?' **'…Move…' **'What?' She stumbled forward but wavered in her footsteps. Looking around, she was nearby the Café where she was supposed to meet Lyn and Jake.

'Who are you?' **'...Kill them; they stand in your way.'** 'No!' **'Then I WILL.'** 'Stop it!' Her arm reached out toward the two of them, and her hand began to become surrounded by magic. As it was released, she jerked her hand up making it miss her friends and cause the building behind them to explode, the people in the cafe shrieked in terror as the firey rubble fell down around them. Jake pulled Lyn under the table and hovered around her protectively. **'Stop fighting me!'** What ever was controlling her body pulled her arm back down and moved her body forward building the power back up. People were screaming and running down the streets to get away, but the customers at the café were trapped where they were by the rubble from the destruction. She shot another blast, engulfing the café in flames. 'NO! Give me back my body!'

"Let GO of me!" **'Foolish girl!'** 'Lyn! Jake!' The presence pushed her back into the recesses of her mind while it fully took over her body and used its magic to destroy more of the town; bodies of people lie in the streets, burned and bled on the pavement. 'All those people? Why? Why did you do this?' **'Silly mortal, fine have it your way.'** Her body blew up with the next explosion and all that she could see was white.

_A memory…_

" ... _, you'll never catch me!" "Pinky promise ..." "Let your sister have her turn too Ellie." "I promise Ellie." "Are you sure that you have to go on this trip ?" "Call us when you get there!" "…__**We're here at the site of the crash, so far there are no survivors…a search is underway for any one who may have survived this crash, but so far all we can do is pray, Dave back to you**__..." "I'm sorry about your loss, ... was a good person." " ... , how could you leave me? You promised me we would be together forever!" "So sorry about your loss…"_

_So, ... is still alive?_

Ellie moved mechanically through the icy caverns leading towards the Glacier. The creatures in the caverns didn't bother her; she seemed to put off a force of energy that drove them away. Outside the cave, the snow covered the entire landscape. She skirted the outskirts of the village of Icicle through the pine trees and moved toward the Northern cave.

Blowing on his hands to warm them up again, the man who ran the Icicle outpost saw someone walking in the snow outside, and grabbed his coat and went to stop them from heading up the dangerous glacier. It was just a young woman, with no coat, or sweater.

"You shouldn't be out here, come inside." The girl looked toward him with reddened eyes and he was pushed back by a force toward the house.

"…**Leave.** /Please let us go." Two voices seemed to come from her. Afraid, he didn't move and the girl nodded and moved in swaying manor toward the glacier.

"…I'm sorry." Came as a whisper toward him on the wind once they were gone. He pulled himself up out of the snowdrift and back into the house. He picked up his phone and rang up the number for Shinra.

"Get me the President…"

Her hands were becoming numb with the cold as they moved up the side of the glacier. At the top, she looked down. **'Down there.'**

At the bottom of the crater, the feel of the lifestream was down there, just bubbling under the surface. '…What is this that I can feel?' **'It's her.'** Walking down among the rubble, she found what she was searching for.

"…Jeni!" **'she is known as Jenova here.'** 'Jenova? But Jeni died, her plane crashed.' **'No, she was sent here, much like you are now. Pick it up.'** "Jeni." She picked up the black metal box and held it up to look at it. "What have they done to you?"

"Tseng, look at this."

"Pay dirt."

"Not a pretty site is it."

"Who's there?" Ellie whipped around and looked over at two people standing at the entrance. Both wearing blue suits. One was a tall man with long black hair and the other was a woman with short blond hair and both had guns. "Leave."

"Put down Jenova's head and we might not kill you." Said the blond. The man pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Reno the chopper." He put it away in his coat. "Give it to us." He reached out with one hand, gesturing it toward him.

"Over my dead body." The force that was controlling her body powered up with its magic as it dodged bullets that were flying their way. She blasted them with the fire magic.

Tseng cried out as he tried to duck under the blast, the flames licking across his back. Ellie could hear the sounds of a helicopter coming in. Putting Jeni down behind a rock to keep her safe, she pulled out more magic to try and defend her as the helicopter came down. As she shot fire toward the helicopter "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" came from a shout from the inside as the flames burned part of the helicopter, distracting her. Elena and Tseng shot her several times, causing her magic to explode at the same time, throwing her back. **'Weakling. You're too weak, you're not worth keeping around anymore.' **Ellie could feel the tightness around her lungs as blood began to fill them, she coughed, spatting out blood over the ground.

She watched as Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo came running into the cave, attacking the intruders as her vision blurred. A red headed guy jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed the container that held Jenova. "…Jeni…" He escaped, taking her sister with him.

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything final fantasy related. It would be nice if I did.

Review if you like...

DragonMist1 over and out.


	7. Drifting

…_Waiting…_

_...Such a hard thing to do…_

…_Always surrounded by this white, with nothing to do, but remember…_

…_I don't want to anymore…_

"This will be a night to remember…"

"Hey El, you want to come out with us tonight?"

"You promise Jeni?"

"…We'll be friends forever, even if we have to fight on judgment day."

"Give it to us…"

"Give me back my body!"

"…Jeni…"

…_Who am I?…_

…_What am I now?..._

…_I…I'm afraid…_

"Don't be afraid." Ellie felt the floating feeling fade, and she could feel the touch of fingers along her skin. "Shhh, just rest, you're safe now." "But…" A finger stopped her from speaking and she opened her eyes. Two emerald green eyes looked down at her, smiling at her. Her head was resting in this woman's lap and they were in the middle of a field of flowers. She went back to sleep.

"You know that she needs to know."

"Yes, but she needs to recover first."

"Look she's waking up again."

Voices woke her up again. They were still in the field of flowers, she could see the siluette of a spiky haired man disappear in the distance and she looked over toward the girl that served as her pillow before.

"Hi, I'm Aeris. I don't know if you remember me from earlier, but I was the one that found you."

"Found me?"

"Yes, you were floating around in the nothingness and the lifestream told me where you where." Ellie sat up, shaking her head a little.

"You should have left me there."

"Why should you stay dead? You seem like a good person."

"But I'm not!" The girl across from her looked shocked for a second. "…I'm not…Okay? I…I killed my friends…all those people…I should have stayed dead."

"That wasn't you."

"Wasn't it? It sure seemed like it."

"Then you need to redeem yourself." Ellie picked up one of the yellow flowers and fingered its petals.

"…"

"The planet brought you back for a reason, because you were a good person who got caught up in something that was evil. You are going to be a warrior of the planet."

"The planet?"

"Yes, the planet needed another weapon to keep the balance between the good and the evil on the planet, so it chose you. This planet will be your charge, your duty to it is to keep the balance so that there will not be another crisis, another Sephiroth, another Jenova."

"Jeni…"

"Yes, that is another reason that you were chosen, you are the 'antithesis' to Jenova. Who better to protect against her and her offspring than you, her twin sister."

"But..."

"You must, either you fight for the planet willingly, or the planet will fight the evil through you. Think about it."

…_I'm not sure…_

…_My sister…Evil?..._

…_My sister is dead…_

…_This Jenova is an imposter…_

…_That voice must have been hers…_

…_Then, this is my price, to have found her again…_

…_So be it…_

"I'll do it." Aeris smiled and stood up, walking back over to me carrying something behind her back.

"This is something that will enable you to access some of your powers, but it is also somewhat of a leash that the planet will have on you, but you will be able to see and contact me at any time. Here, put it on." Ellie reached up and fastened the thin strand of lifestream around her neck and after it fastened, it moved itself around to look like a collar. As it moved Ellie tried to get it to come off.

"I can't get it off!"

"You won't be able to, not until you redeem yourself. Both a gift and a curse."

"Redemption? I guess."

"Good, I wish you luck, you'll need it." Then Aeris stopped and hugged her quickly whispering in her ear.

"Don't hate me when you get there." And Aeris and the flower field faded away, leaving her on the streets of Edge.

In Edge...

"The planet turned me into a CAT!!! AERIS!!!"

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything final fantasy related. If I did, I would be happy.

Dragonmist1 over and out.


	8. My life as a fur faced feline

If someone was too look out their window, they would see a pissed off cat walking by. This cat a silky longhaired cat with cream colored fur with reddish colored tips and blue eyes. This cat was wet and upset. This cat was also a human who had been turned into a cat by the powers of the planet; so who should be surprised that it was angry.

"_Why did the planet decide to turn me into a cat? What is it, Karma?" _Ellie was upset to be sure when she found out that she was turned into a fluffy little feline, but nothing would compare to what was going to happen next.

Reno stumbled down the steps of 7th Heaven after having one to many drinks and Rude followed him down the stairs. Reno looked around and decided on a way that he wanted to go, and walked drunkenly down the road until he spotted a cream and red colored cat.

"Oh, a cat! Here kitty, kitty…" Ellie wasn't paying attention, and was looking around the corner at the crowds of people when something grabbed her into the air.

_Hey! _She turned around and looked at whoever was holding her. Unbridled rage built up as she saw the long red hair and the blue eyes with red tattoos under them. _YOU!_ Reno was getting a bad feeling as the cat was glaring at him, its fur seeming to puff up more than it already was and it swatted at him, catching him across the nose.

"Bad kitty!" He almost dropped her and held onto her by the tail.

"Reno, put the cat down." Said a black man in shades who was standing behind him.

"Hey, Rude buddy! Looky here, I got a cat!" Ellie was almost crying from the pain in her tail at this point and decided that enough was enough and she bit his hand. "Yowch! It bit me." And she ran over and cowered behind Rude.

"Come back here kitty! The boss probably would like a new pet." _Pet? Is that all I am to you people these days?_ Suddenly she was grabbed by the nape of her neck and lifted in the air; she couldn't move in this position and just set to glare at the world as Reno carried her back to Healin' Lodge.

"Reno, what's in that bag, its moving across the floor?"

"What bag? Ohhh, my head." Reno clutched his head in pain as his hangover got worse. Rufus pointed to the burlap bag that was shuffling across the floor of the lodge narrowly missing furniture. "Oh, that's right! It's for you boss!" Reno picked up the bag and handed the squirming thing to Rufus.

"Should I really open this?" Said Rufus to himself as he untied the bag and something flew by him and hid under the sofa. "Reno, is that what I think it is?"

"Eheh? Oh, I forgot to, uh, wash the helicopter, right uh, see ya!"

"Reno!" Rufus looked over at the sofa and saw two blue eyes glowing from the darkness. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see an outline of some furry creature. "So, what poor creature did Reno bring in this time?"

"Its okay to come out now, he's gone." Ellie was frightened out of her wits right now; being tied up in a burlap sac for who knows how long will do that do a girl. When it was quiet, she slowly peaked out from under the sofa that she took refuge. "Oh aren't you a pretty little thing." She looked over and saw a man sitting in a wheel chair with a shawl draped over him. He seemed alright. _Ok, he doesn't seem to be too bad._ She pulled herself out and shook herself, getting the dust off and slowly sauntered over to the man and sat down, studying him. _So, who is he supposed to be?_ He reached down a hand to her and he didn't seem to be harmful so she allowed him to pet her head. It was pure bliss when he scratched her behind the ears and it sent her purring and she didn't notice that he had picked her up and set her in his lap until the door opened up and he stopped.

Looking over to see why he had stopped, she saw Rude dragging Reno back in by his pony tail. She started to growl when she saw the red head and calmed down as Rufus started to pet her again.

"So, Reno, where did you find her?"

"Oh, outside of 7th heaven I think." He rubbed the back of his head after Rude let go of his hair and sat down on the couch with Rude next to him.

"Are you sure that it isn't one of their pets?"

"Pretty sure, ya."

"Well, tomorrow, go there and make sure. You wouldn't want to steal a child's pet would you?"

"Yes sir." As Reno left the room, Ellie's purring increased.

"You really don't like my Turk do you?"

timegoesbytimegoesbytimegoesby.

_That boy has another thing coming to him if he thinks he's to give ME a bath!_ Reno had been chasing her around the building for the better of the morning trying to get her to give her a bath. _I can take care of myself, I'm not a dog!_ Ellie ducked into another room and saw that it was another sitting room and Rufus was at the console of the computer and Rude was standing watch at the door. Ellie ducked behind Rude's legs as Reno came charging into the room soaking wet.

"Reno, stop trying to torture the poor cat."

"Poor cat! That cat is a demon; she tried to chew off my ponytail this morning!"

"Reno."

"Yes sir, I'll change and go talk to Tifa."

"Good." After Reno left, Ellie came out and sat by the chair. "You really don't like him." She shook her head no. "Hmm, why is that I wonder?" Ellie just shrugged and moved over to the window and lay in the sunlight letting it warm her up and she fell asleep.

---

Reno was on guard for the rest of the day, it seemed like that cat was everywhere, just waiting to attack him, he really didn't know why it was so mad at him, he gave it a home, well Shinra gave it a home but it's the thought that counts, right?

Healin was full of chaos between the two, and Reno was helpless in his crusade to woo the cat to get on her good side.

"Evil demon cat…I know, I'll call you demon! Hey Demon where are you?" Ellie's head popped out from under Reno's bed where she was waiting for him to go by. "There you are!" Caught, Ellie tried to squirm away, but he had too good of a grip on her and he carried her out to the main room.

"I hereby name this cat Demon." _Demon huh?_ _I guess._

"So I take it this cat isn't Tifa's."

"No, sir, it isn't nobodies. Can we keep it?" Rufus looked over at his Turk in surprise. Ellie was surprised too. _He wants to keep me after the hell I put him through?_ "I mean, it would be kind of cruel to throw a cat out in the cold, and she grows on you after a while."

"Alright then, we'll keep her. Rude." Rude stood up from the couch.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you go into town and pick up some cat food and supplies?"

"Sir." Rude left and Reno set Ellie back down and she walked over to Rufus and he pat her on the head.

"Welcome to the family."

A/N:

_Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter, but it was fun writing it._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything final fantasy. If I did, I'd die happy.

Dragonmist1 over and out.


	9. Confrontation

Rude walked into the 7th Heaven with a cream and red cat close to his heels. Tifa looked over at her and cooed to her. Ellie wasn't too sure if she wanted to go over there. Rude nodded to her and she slowly moved toward the brunette and let her get petted.

"So she is the one that Reno was asking about." Rude nodded, and adjusted his shades. Ellie looked up at the counter and jumped up there and sat watching the two. Then two pairs of footsteps raced down from upstairs.

"Denzel, come back here with my doll!" "You have to get it first Marlene!" Two kids ran into the room, a boy with a mop of hair on his head and blue eyes and a girl with brown eyes and brown hair pulled back in a braid, he was holding onto a moogle doll. Rude grunted a little and moved out of the way when they raced around him and then back up the stairs.

"Oh, sorry about that. Denzel, give Marlene back her doll, and stop running around the house. Are you here to pick up Rufus' package?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hold on a second, sorry about not having Cloud drop it by, he's been missing for a while and he won't answer his phone. He worries me." Ellie moved over to her and brushed against her arm purring, hoping to comfort the woman. Tifa petted the cat a little and then let her go. "Thanks, I needed that." _No problem._ Marlene and Denzel came down the stairs again, but this time without the doll.

"Tifa, we're hungry."

"Okay, come up and sit down, I'll make you a couple of sandwiches. Rude, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." He went and sat down and nursed the drink that Tifa gave him as she make the children lunch. Ellie was kind of hungry too, and those sandwiches smelled good. She was surprised when a small plate with some cut up lunchmeat on it was put in front of her.

"No fair if we were eating and you didn't get anything, huh?" Ellie purred in response and began to eat her lunch. _Thanks._ Marlene was sitting next to her at the counter and just noticed the cat.

"Hi kitty." She reached over and pet her. "What's your name?"

"Reno calls her Demon."

"Demon? Well, that doesn't sound like you; you probably have a nice name already." Ellie shrugged and started to nudge her food around a little until it roughly spelled 'Ellie'. Marlene looked over at her plate. "You're name is Ellie?" She nodded. "I'm Marlene."

Rude looked up as Tifa brought over a small package.

"Here's Rufus' package. Do you guys have to go so soon?" He nodded yes. Ellie quickly finished her meal and rubbed her head once against Marlene and then jumped down from the stool at the counter.

"Bye Rude, bye Ellie!" _I'll see you later Marlene._

---

Reno tried to block Kadaj but he was too much and he knocked him down, Rude was already gasping on the floor in pain.

"Boy do I hate liars."

"Our apologies. This time you'll get the truth. The object you seek fell from our helicopter when we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless." Ellie hated Kadaj for hurting her friends, but she stood beside Rufus for now.

"Is that right."

"I swear it."

"Fine, then swear on these." Kadaj tossed two bloodied identification cards over onto the floor; she went over to look at them. _The ones who killed me._

"Why did you do this?"

"We need mother's power. The reunion is coming, and we need her."

"Reunion?" _Evil, that is what it is. What is Jeni doing?_

"My brothers and sisters who share mother's cells will all assemble, and together we'll take revenge on the planet."

"We've already sent out the invitations, but…you know, someone's gone and hid the guest of honor."

"Invitation?"

"The stigma? But you know all about that sir. Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the lifestream and makes it happen. She does so much for us and we don't even know where to find her. But what can we do? We're just remnants, merely remnants of mother's legacy. Without her cells we can't be whole again. Geostima and the legacy aren't enough, not for a true reunion."

"What do you mean?"

"But sir, surely you've noticed." Kadaj walked closer and stopped in front of Rufus. _Hey you! Get away from him Kadaj; go play your games somewhere else! _Ellie flew at him with her claws extended, slashing him across the face. He threw her away, causing her to hit against the wall "Bad kitty," and still kneeled down in front of Rufus. _Rufus, no, get away!_

She watched as he tried to overtake Rufus' mind through the stigma, the lifestream was acting, trying to get her to kill the remnant, but her body was too weak at the moment, having come to life so soon, she just needed a little more time.

"I'll take this creature with me; you seem quite attached to it, think of it as insurance that you cooperate." Ellie felt someone grab her and lift her up, but she lost consciousness.

"No, Demon!" Reno called out, and Kadaj just kicked him in the stomach for his trouble.

A/N:

_I know, there was quite a segment from the movie in there, but it is an important part you know. This is moving along better than it had, but it is still a little bit of a filler. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything final fantasy related, or own the movie final fantasy advent children. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

If you want review, if you don't, don't

Dragonmist1 over and out.


	10. The turning point

"_Okay, this is getting a little old."_ Ellie woke up again, having been knocked out by Kadaj and looked around in the darkened room. It smelled really old and dank in there; there were some strange greenish blue lights on the walls that faded in and out that cast eerie shadows against the walls and floor. Shaking herself off, she stood up, checking for any broken bones. Everything was in order, so she went to scout out the perimeter, and hopefully…find a way out of this mess.

The room seemed to curve around in a spiral, going upward, following the wall, she found a small crack, not big enough to squeeze through, but she could see the white trees glowing outside of the building. _I've been here before. In my dreams. _She saw the lake that they had been camping by, and the tree that the trio had tied her to, the ropes still laying there limp around the trunk. _So, it was real_.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sounds motorcycles coming from the mass of trees and her fur bristled when she saw Kadaj come from around the side of her view and go up to greet Loz who had Marlene sitting in front of him on the bike, petrified, but she gripped Loz's clothing as Kadaj came closer to her after they got off of the vehicle. Loz pulled a large box off of the back of the bike and set it on the ground opening it, showing many different materia glowing in the darkness. Marlene was standing next to Loz, feeling safer with him than Kadaj as he stalked over to the box and lifted up one of the materia and pressed it into his forearm, allowing for the powers to merge with his own.

Ellie couldn't hear what they were saying but Kadaj grabbed Marlene's arm and dragged her toward the building that she was in, and she could see the tears glistening over her cheeks.

Ellie quickly ran down the ramp toward the entrance of the building, but Marlene was pushed in and the door slammed shut before Ellie could get to it. She turned toward Marlene and gave her a once over, checking to see if she was hurt. Other than the tears, she couldn't see anything noticeable. Marlene sat down on the bed nearby, causing it to creak with age. Ellie jumped up next to her and started to purr, letting Marlene know that she was there for her.

"Ellie! Why are you here?" Not being able to answer her, she butted her head against Marlene's hand and resumed her purring, causing the small girl to giggle. Yawning, Marlene curled up on the bed and Ellie snuggled close to her to try and keep her warm, and allowed her purring to sing her to sleep.

Ellie woke up to the gentle sounds of Marlene's breathing and she stretched a little. Jumping down from the bed, she ran up to the crack in the wall and looked out. _It's still dark, but maybe it's always like this. _She heard the sounds of some sort of large vehicle coming closer and ran down to wake up Marlene, tickling her face with her whiskers until her large brown eyes opened. _Wakey wakey._ They both sat up quickly when the sounds of boots came closer to the door and it flew open and Loz came into the room.

"Come on." He said motioning for Marlene to follow him outside, and Marlene picked up Ellie and followed after him, allowing him to guide her with his hand on her shoulder. He gave Ellie a quizzical look, but then ignored her as they approached the lake. When Kadaj saw Ellie in Marlene's arms, she could almost hear him growl under his breath and the next thing she knew, he had grabbed her and tossed her back into the house. Luckily, she landed on all fours, a cat of course.

Ellie could feel the lifestream within her begin to build up again like a mass of feathers brushing across her mind and she ran over to the crack to observe what was going on. It felt like something was trying to overtake her mind, the constant whispering through her thoughts, she didn't even notice when the truck had finally arrived. When she regained control, the children were all assembled in front of the lake, watching Kadaj in awe. Yazoo stood off to the side watching aloofly, and Loz was ever the protector, with Marlene at his side with a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the brimming of another power begin as Kadaj looked over the children and walked closer to them and began to speak.

"Mother has given me, a very special gift. The power to fight…against a planet that torments humanity." Ellie could see that the children were confused, but the sheer power of his charisma was keeping them riveted on his speech and she waited and listened.

"She gave this gift, to all her children." Kadaj looked around at them again.

"That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited mother's mimetic legacy through the lifestream." He said with a flourish, captivating his audience.

"But…the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back." He gestured out at the crowd. "That's why it's been racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" Calming, he smiled at them. "Now, I shall heal you. And we will go to mother, together." She saw the black magic building up around him and the lifestream began reacting to its presence by trying to force Ellie to stop its growth, but being trapped in the building wasn't allowing her to save them. "We will go as a family and strike back at the planet." Moving into the water, he held their attention, the water swirling into black with each step until it encompassed the entirety of the pool.

"Do as I do." He lowered his hands into the water, cupping some of the liquid and brought it to his lips to drink. Then he threw his hands back and smirked at the children as they started to join him, filling their own hands and drinking the water. As Ellie saw Denzel start into the water, he was right across from where Marlene was standing and she was trying to get over to him, but Loz had too strong of a hold on her shoulder.

"Denzel." Ellie heard her say. Then she saw him dip his hands in and bring it to his lips.

"Denzel!" All of the children were now puppets of Jenova.

Ellie couldn't stand it any longer and she plunged her mind into the lifestream that was within her, drawing on its strength to transform back into her original state. After accepting the lifestream, she could feel its pull and she moved back and crashed through the crack in the wall, creating a large hole as she fell to the ground. The children and the silver haired trio were gone, but she followed the scent of their dark magic; skirting the still black water, she trailed her fingers through it and some of the lifestream went out of her, cleansing the evil from the pool and then retreated back to her body as she moved through the trees toward the sounds of gunfire.

A motorcycle came into view with Cloud as the driver, swerving to dodge the bullets, but Kadaj motioned for the children to drop down from the trees and they landed between the silver haired men and Cloud, causing him to loose control and fly off of his bike to try and avoid hitting them. Ellie ran out and grabbed Marlene and Denzel, pulling them back into the trees. She could feel Denzel fighting against her grip, trying to go back to Kadaj and his gang, but she wouldn't let him go, but he bit her and ran off, leaving her with Marlene.

"Denzel!" cried Marlene. "Who are you and why are you trying to kidnap us?!"

"I'm not trying to kidnap you; I'm trying to help you. Aeris sent me."

"The flower girl!"

"Yes, now stay here." Ellie went and ran off toward the amassing group.

"I'm glad you could make it." She heard Kadaj say as she pulled several more children back, knowing that they were going to start fighting.

"I only came for the kids." Cloud was on the ground separated from his weapon as Kadaj stalked around him.

"You see this man? He's our big brother. But alas…" Kadaj gestured Souba toward Cloud. "…In our happy flock, he's what you call a black sheep!" He pulled back his sword and went in for the kill but Marlene ran up next to her.

"Cloud!" Distracted, Kadaj stopped and noticed that Ellie was there, his green eyes widening as if she were supposed to be dead. Cloud took his chance and grabs his sword swinging at Kadaj and Kadaj jumps away. Ellie watched as Yazoo and Loz began to gang up on Cloud. Kadaj was coming closer and Ellie pushed Marlene back toward the trees.

"Go hide!" Marlene nodded and ran off and Ellie picked up a large branch.

"You! You were supposed to be dead!" Said Kadaj.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said sarcastically and blocked a blow from his sword with the branch, causing a large chip to come off of it.

"That's not going to protect you for long." He laughed, the sounds of Loz knocking down one of the large trees echoed through the forest.

"Long enough." She swung at his head and ducked around the trunk of another tree causing him to have to dodge being hit by the branch. Jumping into the tree, Ellie looked over to check where Marlene was and Kadaj looked around trying to locate her, but Cloud spotted him. Noticing her opponent was now occupied; Ellie ran over to Marlene and grabbed her hand, pulling her further from the fight. She noticed a red cloaked man coming toward them, she could feel the lifestream pulling gently toward him, knowing that he was a good guy, she caught his gaze after he noticed Marlene and she motioned toward Cloud, and he nodded and pointed off in another direction and took off into the trees.

"Marlene, stay here and count to twenty, then run in that direction as fast as you can, got it?" She pointed to the side where the red cloaked man had motioned. Marlene nodded and went to hide behind a tree, counting softly under her breath.

Ellie ran over toward the fighting and heard the sounds of gunshots, Yazoo was trying to shoot the red mass that was protecting Cloud and then it retreated, carrying Cloud off with it. Ellie went in and threw sticks at the boys, then ran off in the opposite direction that Marlene was running in.

"You!" Came from Kadaj, and they ran after her into the trees. When she knew that Marlene was safe, she looked back at them and caught Loz's eyes and smiled as she pulled on the lifestream, and it warped her away, leaving them in confusion.

--line--

A/N:

_Again there were some segments from the movie, but I did warn you in the begining that there were!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything final fantasy related, or own the movie final fantasy advent children. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

If you want review, if you don't, don't

Dragonmist1 over and out.


	11. My promise

She felt the lifestream drop her and she landed in a large pool of water that had flower petals floating in it. Looking around, there were waterfalls of water cascading down the sides of what had once been a beautiful church; wooden pews were broken in some places and enormous painted glass windows causing the light that was seeping in to cast an array of colors across the water, painting it in a rainbow of pictures. She could hear Aeris whispering to her as she pulled herself out of the pool and tried to squeeze some of the water out of her clothing.

"…_Go…"_

That was all the incentive that Ellie needed as she ran down the rest of the aisle and out the doorway into the ruined city of Midgar.

She could feel the pressure drop as black clouds began to swirl over the top of the city like a hurricane darkening the ruins beneath the storm. Quickly, she ran toward the center of the storm where she could feel the most evil. The lifestream urged her to run more quickly, but there were many obstacles to go over and around. Buildings were begining to fall to pieces as the battle progressed. Beginning her climb up the side of the ruins of the Shinra Headquarters building, she caught her hand on the sharp edge of some glass that was on the ledge that she was reaching for, wiping off the blood; she pushed the rest of the glass back through the window and went inside.

The building was dark and smelled of decaying bodies. Pieces of rumble would fall from the ceiling echoing the sounds of the battle overhead; she climbed the stairs as high as she could go, but the rest of the stairwell collapsed, leaving her coughing up dust. Climbing back out another window, she jumped from ledge to ledge and pulled herself up onto the edge of the roof just in time to see a cascade of black feathers sweep past her.

"_I will never be a memory…" _

She saw Cloud standing over on the roof holding onto his sword. She began walking over around pieces of rubble. Kadaj fell from the rest of the feathers in a weakened and pathetic state. He stumbled and picked up Souba, but he tried to run at Cloud, but he was too weak and collapsed into his arms. Ellie came running toward him. _Kadaj!_ She stood over to the side as Kadaj looked up at Cloud.

"Brother…" He looked so innocent now, that Jenova had left him. A warm voice came out from nowhere.

"_Kadaj…"_ It whispered.

"Huh?" Was all Kadaj's reply. Ellie could feel the cool mist of the rain as it started to fall, soothing them, comforting.

"…_You don't' have to hang on any longer." _

"Mother, is that…"

"_Everyone's waiting, if you're ready."_ Kadaj reached up smiling toward the voice and disappeared into the lifestream, leaving Cloud to stand watching as he faded. Ellie heard the sounds of an airship approaching and looked up to see the Shera hovering nearby.

Listening to the sounds of the rain, the lifestream began to whisper to her again.

"…I understand."

Ellie opened her eyes and looked over at Cloud as let the rain wash over him. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see Yazoo holding up his Velvet Nightmare aimed at Cloud. She ran forward to get between them when Yazoo fired. The bullet ripped through her arm, but still hit Cloud, causing him to fall forward on his knees.

_How did they survive?_ Ellie gasped with the pain as she watched Yazoo lower his gun, dropping it from his weakened grip as he barely held on, large numbers of materia glowed in his left arm and in Loz's right as the lifestream from the rain was slowly killing them.

Yazoo looked over at the two, fading in and out. "We'll go…together…" Loz was next to him, also trying to hold on.

"…Together…We'll play." They pulled on the power of the materia, powering up for one last suicidal move.

"NO!"

Cloud was ran toward the two, but Ellie grabbed ahold of him and threw him back, away from the two, then she pulled up on the power of the lifestream, creating a protective sheild around Cloud, it to shimmer around her like a cloak and crashed into the two, causing a large explosion that disintegrated them, and because Ellie had used the lifestream to protect Cloud, he had been pulled back into the lifestream like he had the two years before.

…_This way, Cloud will have a chance…_

_…Marlene…Denzel…Tifa…Everyone…They need him…_

_ …I kept my promise…_

_--line_--

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything final fantasy related, or own the movie final fantasy advent children. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

If you want review, if you don't, don't

Dragonmist1 over and out.

_The Epilogue is up Next..._


	12. The End

_Epilogue…_

There was a field of wildflowers that was hazy with white clouds and a girl in a pink dress with long reddish brown hair was standing in it, looking up at the sky with a man in a soldier uniform sitting next to her. The man had black spiked up hair and looked over at her and gestured toward her.

"Hey, it's the cat!" Aeris turned and looked over at her with her emerald green eyes and smiled nodding her head toward her and spoke.

"You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, I Know."

--later--

"…_Mother?"_

"_Again, why is everyone calling me mother lately?"_

"_I guess they must be fond of you."_

"_This one seems to be to big to adopt."_

"_Tough luck friend, sounds like, you don't have a place here."_

Ellie watched as the ring of children stood in the water of the church as she sat on the pew, her tail twitching as she eavesdropped on the two spirits.

"It's about time you woke up!" She said as Cloud appeared, standing in the water, staring in amazement at the people around him. She nodded over to Aeris and Zack standing by the doorway and she watched as Cloud lifted Denzel into the water and cured him of his stigma, and all the other children jumped into the water with him.

_Earlier…_

Reno and Rude were heading in for a drink at the 7th Heaven; it didn't feel the same without the demonic cat being with them. She appeared just on the street in her human form, tossing her hair back over her shoulders. Reno looked back at her and smirked.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before, wanna get a drink?" She walked right past Reno and his 'suave' attempts, brushing past his shoulder and she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Not a chance." And then she sauntered inside and changed back into a cat. "_Nine lives baby!"_

"Demon…you're…you…damn!" She heard Marlene coming down the stairs and moved over toward them.

"Ellie!" Marlene ran up to her and Ellie jumped up into her arms, letting the little girl hug her.

"Marlene…it's alright, I'm here."

_I'll be here for a while, don't worry._

…_Some time later…_

In the ancient forest…

"…So, Vincent was it?" He nodded, leaning against one of the glowing white trees. "How long is forever anyway…"

A/N:

_Thank you for reading my story, even if it wasn't clear at some points, but it's done!...finally… _

_And thank you to my few reviewers, quality is better than quantity, I really love you guys!_

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 or its movie final fantasy Advent children. It would be nice if I did though.

DragonMist1 over and out!

_Over 300 hits for this story, I'm soooo happy!_


	13. And they prevail

Once upon a time there was a young girl who wanted to be a writer. Having wanted to live this dream, she faced terrible opposition and rallied the aid of her younger sister. But to their dismay, she was taken away by the large metal dragon to a place where she was subjected to edu-ca-teee-on, and left the kingdom to her younger sister.

Facing flamers and spells of writers block, the younger sister fought to maintain order in their kingdom until her sisters' return.

Thanks to the valiant efforts made by the readers of the young girl's story, their reviews helped the young girl to escape the dragon's vile clutches and return safely.

"Thank you for reading and review our story, and even though it is complete, tell us what you think, or just to say hi."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
